Alternative to Jac's return from Sweden
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: This is an alternative to Jac and Jonny shagging in the linen cupboard. Jac is ill after returning from Sweden and Jonny looks after her ;) In this, Jac doesn't have(or doesn't know she has) endometriosis and she isn't pregnant. And Jac and Jonny are together.


Jac heard a knock at her door and she already knew who it was, she texted him as soon as she landed, then again when she got home. She opened the door to see a beaming Scottish nurse looking at her.

"Shouldnt you be at work? Its nearly 8:30am" Jac asked him.

"No, i dont have a shift today. Did you miss me?" Jonny asked as he hung up his coat and tucked his shoes just inside the door.

"Maybe" Jac teased, she stood in the hallway with one arm around her stomach. "Did you miss me?" She asked quietly.

"I missed certain parts of you!"

"You're disgusting." Jac replied as she pulled a face.

Jonny kicked the door shut as he pulled her into his arms and began kissing her from behind. First on her cheeks. He didn't notice that she stood still waiting for him to finish. Then he began gently kissing her collarbone. Once he did this, Jac knew what would normally happen and she pulled away and turned to face him.

"Not today."

"Oh come on" Jonny whispered as he reached forward, presumably to undo the buttons on her shirt.

"No." Jac replied as she slapped the back of his hand. She turned around and walked towards the bedroom. Jonny followed her, he was confused. He saw that Jac's bed was covered in the clothes that had come out of her suitcase.

"What's up?" He asked her, he cautiously sat next to her on the bed, avoiding her clothes.

"Nothing, I just... I don't feel great."

Many thoughts ran through Jonny's head. Was she seriously ill? Is she not telling him something important? Then one thought stayed in his mind. "You don't think you might be pregnant do you?"

"What?"

"Well, it could be morning sickness."

"OR, it could be a bug." Jac stated.

"Is there any chance you could be?" Jonny asked in a soft, gentle tone. Jac ignored the question and rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to go and get you a test?"

"No, I'm on, you idiot."

"On what?"

"My period." Jac replied as she face palmed.

"Oh. Have you taken any painkillers?"

"They're not going to help a virus are they?" She said in a harsh tone.

"No, sorry. I just thought that-"

"What?" She interrupted, Jac was getting annoyed now.

"I thought when you said you didn't feel great you just mean you had, period pains. Not that you were actually ill..." Jonny got up off of the bed and began to pick up some of the clothes off of the bed and put them on hangers in her wardrobe.

"Yeah well, sorry to disappoint. What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Clearing the bed."

"I've already told you not today." Jac snapped.

"No, it's for you to get some rest sweetheart." He replied. He'd finished the with clothes and picked up her toiletries bag and put it in the ensuite. "So have you actually been sick?"

"Yeah." Jac murmured. She regretted shouting at him.

"How long have you felt ill?"

"Since last night, I couldn't sleep."

Then he placed the suitcase on top of the wardrobe. "Here you go." He said once he pulled back part of the duvet for her.

"Thanks, but I need to go shopping."

"It's alright. I'll go for you."

"But-"

"Get into bed before I change my mind!" Jonny joked. Reluctantly, Jac got into bed and Jonny pulled the duvet over her. "Right um..." Jonny turned round and saw a notebook on the side. He ripped out a blank page and gave it to Jac along with a pen he got out of his pocket. "Here, you write a list of anything you want, while I ring Mo."

"Why are you ringing Mo?"

"Because I was going to meet her in Albi's later but, I'm staying here tonight."

"Are you now?"

"Well I can either go and listen to Mo moan about her day at work or-"

"You can listen to me moan?" Jac interrupted.

"I was going to say I can have a nice night in with you, I'll bring a few DVDs round from mine and we can get cozy on the sofa." He paused for a few moments. "Go on make your list, I'll be right back." He said as he walked out of the bedroom and into the living room.

* * *

Jonny rang Mo, he smirked at her caller ID photo on his phone and waited for her to pick up.

Mo : Jonny Mac wassup?

Jonny : Hey Mo, sorry but I'm not coming tonight, something's come up.

Mo : mm, is that something a red headed consultant's bed?

Jonny : No, well it is her but its not what you think. She's ill.

Mo : Morning sickness?

Jonny : Funny you should say that actually.

Mo : oh my god really?

Jonny : No! She's got a tummy bug I think.

Mo : ugh, right, I'm not going anywhere near you or her for the next fortnight...

Has she shouted at you yet?

Jonny : Possibly. Wait oh god she's being sick I've got to go bye.

Jonny hung up the phone as he heard Jac spluttering and ran to the ensuite where he found her nearly collapsing in front of the toilet. Jac's knees were like jelly and her arms that were currently holding her up on the sink gave way too. "Woah! It's alright Ive got you." Jonny grabbed Jac under her arms and guided her back to bed before tucking her in. "I'll be right back." Jonny said as he ran towards the kitchen. He quickly returned with a glass of water. "Here." He said as he handed it over. She sipped the drink and whispered a "thanks." Jonny saw the list on the side and picked it up.

"Did you finish this?"

"Yeah." She replied quietly.

He quickly skimmed down the list and saw bodyform pads. "What er, what ones do you want?"

"The same ones that are in that draw." She said as as she pointed towards the draws near the window. "Can you get a pack of the blue night ones and one of the pink ones?"

"Yeah sure." Jonny replied awkwardly as he put down the nearly empty packs she had and closed the draw. "Right, are you gonna be alright if I go now?" Jonny asked.

"I'm not a child I can look after myself." Jonny took that as a yes and went to the hallway where he put on his coat and shoes. "Text me if you think of anything else okay?" He shouted from the door.

"Yeah." Jac replied

* * *

Half an hour later, Jonny returned and opened the door with the key he had on his key ring to her place. He struggled in with several shopping bags and dumped them quietly on the counter in the kitchen before poking his round the bedroom door. At first he thought she was asleep, but then she heard her quietly groaning, hugging her stomach.

"Hey. Is it period pain or sickness?" He whispered as he knelt down next to the bed.

"Both." She replied under her breath.

"Have you been sick since I left?" Jac shook her head. "Right, I'll be right back."

5 Minutes later, Jonny returned to the bedroom with a tray. On it was a bottle of water, some painkillers, a pack of ginger biscuits and a hot water bottle. He placed the tray at the end of the bed and picked up the hot water bottle. He pulled back the duvet slightly and tucked the hot water bottle on her stomach that was closely guarded by her arms. Then he popped out two tablets onto her hand and gave Jac the bottle of water. "Thanks" she muttered after swallowing them, soon returning to her original position; a ball.

"I'll leave these here," he said as he pointed to the painkillers, before picking up the biscuits. Jac rolled her eyes and moaned, "nooo... I feel sick, if I eat you'll see it again in twenty minutes."

"Look they're ginger." Jac stared at him, unamused. "No, not because of your hair," he stroked her long, soft ponytail; it had been tied back for future incidents. "It'll help with the nausea, I swear by it when I'm ill, trust me. Just nibble one or two... For me?" He said fluttering his eyelids and holding out the open packet in font of her. Reluctantly, she removed one of her arms from her stomach and took one from him. "Thank you, now I'm going to pack away the rest of the shopping, give me a shout if you want anything okay?" Jac nodded as she nibbled the biscuit.

Ten minutes later, Jonny re-entered the bedroom to find her sitting up hugging her knees. "Are these the right ones?" Jonny asked quietly holding two packs of pads.

"Yeah thanks. just put them in the draw." She said as she begun getting up.

"Hey where're you going?"

"I can't sleep so I thought we could 'get cozy on the sofa' like you said."

"Right okay." Jonny replied, he was happy though surprised. He supported her and helped her lower onto the sofa. She groaned as she did so. Jonny quickly walked into the kitchen and picked up the washing up bowl and placed it in front of the sofa. "Just in case." He added, smiling.

He walked out again, this time to get a soft blanket from her bedroom. When he returned she asked, "What DVDs did you bring?"

"Erm." He picked up the pile before reading out the titles. "Final destination 5, paranormal activity, the last two harry potter films, despicable me, the inbetweeners movie and" he whispered the last one quietly "mamma Mia."

"Mamma Mia? Why have you got mamma Mia?" She whispered.

"I dunno." He lied. "Mo must have left it round mine."

"Mm sure. Um..."

"Come on, make your choice!" A few moments passed before Jonny realised that Jac had gone whiter and that she was placing her hand over her mouth. He sensed that she was too weak and tired to run to the bathroom herself so he grabbed her under the arms and picked her up off of the sofa. Then he placed her arm around his shoulders before he put his arm around her waist and guided her to the bathroom. A few minutes passed in silence as Jac kneeled in front of the toilet, waiting.

Suddenly, she began projectile vomiting and Jonny could do nothing but comfort her. He gently rubbed her back, it was all tensed up. Once she'd finished, Jonny pulled her back up and Jac flushed the toilet. He guided her back to the sofa.

"Jonny, why don't you go home, I don't want you to get ill as well."

"Don't be stupid, I'm staying. And besides, if I get ill, I'll have the pleasure of being your patient." He joked. "Now come on, what movie do you want?"

"The inbetweeners movie."

"I'm not sure if its suitable for such a polite, upper class citizen like you as it does have some rude language in there. Oh wait you can't watch it darlin' you have to be 15 to watch it." His speech earned him an icy glare so he immediately put the disk in and sat next to her on the sofa and pulled her towards him. He pulled the blanket over the two of them and Jac rested her head on his chest, facing the TV screen.

The rest of the night went without any more incidents. Though the early hours of the next morning did; Jac had woken up on the sofa and accidentally elbowed Jonny's balls in an attempt to get up before she, yet again, projectile vomited.

* * *

At 6:30am, Jac's usual work alarm went off in the bedroom. Jac woke up first and realised that she had been sleeping with her head on Jonny's lap and Jonny had his feet on the coffee table. She smiled when she realised that the nausea had gone. "Oi, sleepy head!" Jac shouted as she threw a pillow at him. "Get up! We've got work at half eight."

"I take it someone's feeling better?" Jonny shouted sarcastically to Jac who was in the bedroom turning the alarm off. He quickly got up, crept up behind her and pushed her onto the bed. She giggled as he tickled her, "Jonny! Jonny, stop... Please."

"I do believe we haven't chatted about the state of the NHS recently Miss Naylor. And we do still have two hours before we have to be at work..." Jonny said as he was on top of her, she was pinned down by his arms.

"Jonny, have you forgotten what I said yesterday?"

"What?"

"I'm on, you idiot."

"Oh crap yeah." He smirked. "Sorry I did forget!"

"Can you get off of me now, please?"

"Hey, just because the bottom half is off limits at the moment, it doesn't meant the top half is!" He said as he began unbuttoning her shirt. She smirked at him as he, still on top of her, began kissing her chest before he began dry humping her. "You still want me to get off?" Jonny asked and Jac smirked. "Not in that way you dirty minded bitch!"

"No, I'm fine, you stay there!" She replied, still giggling about his comment.

"So how long have I got to wait? because our NHS meetings are very important to the hospital." Jonny asked.

"Three or four days."

"What?!" Jonny shrieked as he continued to thrust his hips on and off Jac's body.

"I only came on yesterday! It's not my fault is it?! Besides, it'll be worth the wait won't it?"

"Well I'd rather it be now. In fact, why don't we go for a shower, my love." Jonny said as he winked, then raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side.

"Jonny i don't think that's-"

"I don't mind, I'm a nurse and I'm not squeamish!" He paused for a few moments. "Come on." He said as he got off of the bed and pulled her up before picked her up, bridal style. He carried her to the ensuite and slammed the door with his foot.


End file.
